A Little Time
by whitewolf1559
Summary: After being discovered as the mole, Natalia feels hated and alone everywhere she goes. But to her surprise she finds that not everyone has completely turned their backs on her. One person is willing to forgive.


Spoilers: "One of Our Own" 4x25

Disclaimer: Don't own it, just barrowing.

Summary: After being discovered as the mole, Natalia feels hated and alone everywhere she goes. But to her surprise she finds that not everyone has completely turned their backs on her. One person is willing to forgive.

A Little Time

Natalia Boa Vista leaned her head over on the locker in front of her. She had tried so hard to make a new life for herself, to piece herself back together after Nick had torn her apart. And she had succeeded – but now all of that was falling apart.

As Natalia stood there, she thought about how the last week had gone. Since they had found out that she was the mole, everyone at the lab had been avoiding her at all costs. No one talked to her except when it was absolutely necessary, and when they did, they were sure to make it clear that it wasn't by choice. She had tried apologizing to everyone several times, but they were all unforgiving.

As these thoughts ran through Natalia's head, tears began to roll down her cheeks. She felt like she had been completely abandoned: all her friends had turned their backs on her. She figured she deserved it though. She had betrayed the trust they had so freely given her. She knew it was her own fault, and she regretted hurting them the way she had. During her time there she had grown closer to them, they had become her friends.

Natalia sat down on the bench beside her and buried her head in her hands unable to stop her tears from coming. She didn't hear the door to the locker room open.

The crying woman only realized that she was no longer alone when a soft voice said, "Natalia?"

Natalia looked up quickly, surprised. "Horatio," she said, trying to dry her eyes quickly to hide the fact that she had been crying. "I thought everyone had already left."

"No," Horatio replied. "I had some paper work to finish up. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine," Natalia answered. "Just a long day." But as she said this, her tears began to fall again, betraying her true feelings.

Horatio walked over and sat down beside her, taking her hand in his. "What's wrong?" though he had an idea of what was bothering her.

"Ever since they found out that I was the mole, everyone's been avoiding me, giving me hateful looks. They all hate me. And I know I deserve it, but I feel so terrible. I would do anything to go back and change it all. I've apologized to them again and again, but they won't accept it. I feel like I am completely alone."

More tears fell from Natalia's eyes and Horatio put his arm around her shaking shoulders. "No one hates you, Natalia, they're all just feeling a little hurt right now, a little betrayed."

"They have every reason to," the woman said, with obvious anger toward herself.

"They do," Horatio agreed. "But there's nothing you can do to change what happened, no matter how much you want to. If you give them enough time though, they _will_ forgive you. They know you didn't mean to hurt them, they just need time to accept that, time to move past it. Your apologies _have_ made a difference, they just aren't showing it yet. Give them enough time, and they will. And Natalia, you're not alone. No matter how long it takes them to get past this, remember that you're not alone."

Natalia looked down at the ground. "Why are you being so nice to me, Horatio?" she asked. "You must be mad at me too."

"I don't agree with what you did," Horatio answered, "but I know that you're a good person. And I know that you weren't trying to hurt any of us. I realize that everyone makes mistakes, and I think that everyone should get a second chance, a chance to make up for their mistakes. Also, I know that you're sincere in your apology, and definitely deserve that second chance."

Natalia looked up at Horatio. "But how do you know everyone else will forgive me?" she asked.

Horatio smiled at her. "Because you're our friend," he replied. "And friends forgive each other."

For the first time in a week, Natalia smiled. "Thank you, Horatio," she said.

Horatio returned the smile. "Anytime. If you need anything, just let me know." With that he turned and walked out of the locker room.

Finally, Natalia felt that, with a little time, everything would work out.


End file.
